


in the interim

by nanasnowyoons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Idols, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Secret Identity, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasnowyoons/pseuds/nanasnowyoons
Summary: When Lee Donghyuck dropped his first pick-up line, you could have taken that as a signal to run away. You tried to calculate the risk, but damn, you've never been this bad at math.or: au where idol-on-hiatus Haechan can't wait to walk again, while you can't wait to walk away from him
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Kudos: 6





	in the interim

**Author's Note:**

> i was just looking around, now I'm forced to finish this. let me know if I should do this or not. pls be kind, it's my first time uwu carry on safely ~

  
"Are you sure you'll be okay here? I mean, we can always--"

"Shush! I'm fine now, hyung. Just go!" Haechan waved his hand off dismissively at Doyoung and Johnny. Though he knew his hyungs meant no ill intentions, they would just keep embarrassing him if they stayed a minute longer.

"Okay, just.. text us if something happens." Doyoung hesitated as Johnny dragged him away.

"C'mon, he'll be fine! Bye, Haechannie!" Johnny called over his shoulders as Doyoung and him walked farther away.

Haechan chuckled and watched them disappear into the crowd of students. He took out his phone and dialed a number, slightly nodding his head to acknowledge some students who seemed to recognize him.

I mean, who wouldn't?

He's Lee Haechan, the youngest member of NCT 127 - a popular idol group. He and his fellow members decided to attend university like normal students; thus sealing a deal with their company to not have a day-off, instead be allowed to go to their classes.

While most of his hyungs decided to take up Civil Engineering or Architecture, Haechan took up Computer Engineering just because it sounded cool.

To be fair though, he thought his obsession to computer games will give him a nice head start to his chosen course.

Well, that's what he thought until he encountered Applied Physics, Computer Mathematics, and every other subject he hasn't even heard before.

Of course, thanks to his 'celebrity' advantage, he's managed to stay within an acceptable range of grades even if he would only attend school once a week and the rest would be Zoom lectures which his professors would often end early because of his whining - a method acting taught to him by his roommate, Johnny.

He clicked his tongue while waiting for the call to reach its 4th ring. The other line finally picked up.

"Hey, Jeno. One game?"

_"Oh, man. Bad timing. We're already on our way back to the practice studio. Didn't our manager tell you?"_

"Uhhh.. no." Haechan tried his best not to show a hint of disappointment in his voice.

_"Sorry, he might have missed to tell you.."_ Jeno sounded genuinely apologetic on the other line, Haechan could literally hear him scratching the back of his head.

"Nah, it's cool. It means I have the PC all for myself, haha!"

_"Wait, you're going home? Are you su--"_

"Gotta go, cab's here. Bye."

Haechan quickly hung up before Jeno could even protest about him going home alone. He sighed and started walking down the hall.

_Missed_ , he thought.

This is Lee Haechan we're talking about.

He's.. very _hard_ to miss. 

He smiled bitterly to himself as he glanced at the cast on his right leg, a faint sting coming up in its every swing.

He was suffering from an injury he got during a dance practice. A miscalculated turn and missed beat caused him to land on the wrong foot. His right foot up to his knees would have a cast for the next three months, as the doctor suggested.

Three months.

Three long months would be robbed from his career. No work. No practice. Just complete rest and therapy.

It angered him to think he wouldn't be of any use for the next months. More than anything, he feared that fans might forget about him and that there'd be nothing waiting for him once he'd be ready to come back as an artist.

He stopped walking and took a deep breath.

Nah, he shouldn't be thinking about this.

He must think of this as a blessing, something he actually prayed for - minus the injury part, of course. He's always wanted a rest and this might be it.

It wouldn't be that long, right? Therapy every other day, classes thrice a week, and vocal practice on scheduled days.. he might not even realize that the three months would be quickly over.

_Let's play hard and rest hard, Donghyuck-ah. An opportunity like this doesn't come too often._

Well, it's not like he'd want another hiatus like this in the future.

He was about to walk forward when one of his crutches got caught onto the side of the bulletin board, causing him to lift his head up to a jungle of ads and posters. One particular announcement caught his eye.

**_ICT VOLUNTEER NEEDED_ **

Even when it was sitting on the topmost part of the board, covered by some fraternity recruitment poster, it was hard to miss because it was written in a bold red clumsy scrawl. It didn't even disclose who needed help or what kind of volunteer it required. A phone number was written on it and for some inexplicable reason, Haechan just felt the need to jot it down.

He grabbed a pen from his back pocket and scribbled the digits on his palm. The corners of his lips curled upwards to form a meaningful smile as he looked up towards the poster again.

Maybe the three months wouldn't be so bad after all, right?

_This would all be over soon right?_

He could only hope.

"Ugh."

Myrrh collapsed on the couch, letting out a heavy sigh. 

"Let me guess, 10 out of 50?" Q asked, completely absorbed with what she was typing on her laptop. Her eyes never left the screen but the sigh she heard just now just gave her a hint that it's worse than ever.

She's used to seeing her best friend stomp her way out of that class for two months now, melting into the office couch in disappointment every single time.

"Nope, not even close. ONE. " Myrrh was almost inaudible as she buried her face into the throw pillow.

"Damn. Where did he get the 49 other questions then, if not from your discussed topics?" Q blinked twice.

Myrrh sat up and rolled her eyes.

How was she supposed to know? That professor came straight from hell for giving an exam which barely had any word they have discussed for the past month.

"I don't know. All I know right now is I'm gonna drop any class I'll have under him next semester!" She balled up her fist and punched the throw pilllow on her lap.

Q just chuckled but stopped midway upon remembering something.

"Oh, right. Your phone was ringing so I took the call." Q gestured towards Myrrh's desk.

Myrrh stood to reach out for it and immediately sat back as she scrolled through her call logs.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Some weirdo who wanted to volunteer as the ICT support guy. Didn't want to disclose his name but he said he preferred to be called, " _Fullsun_ "." Q air quoted as she said the last word in utter disgust.

Myrrh almost forgot about it. She's the head of the Online Affairs of the Student Council's PR and Comms. She holds responsibility for maintaining the Council's social media accounts and its website.

The ICT guy who managed the website got kicked out last week for posting a meme in place of the University Chancellor's photo on the homepage.

Myrrh got a really bad scolding for it so she wanted to make sure that this time, the new ICT support would be a _normal_ human.

But hearing Q's words, she doubted that this new dude is no more normal than the one who left.

Like, who the heck names himself "Fullsun"?

"There's more. He said he'd like it if you wouldn't know his real identity and just contact him about the website and nothing else."

Is he serious? He thinks this is some hacker mafia shit or what?

Myrrh chortled and waved her hand dismissively.

"Pass."

Q stood and struck her friend's head slightly.

"Are you crazy? You need him!"

"No, Q. We are NOT taking in another crazy dude **again**." Myrrh massaged her temples, eyes closed.

"But Wonwoo asked you to find a replacement in a week and that's due tomorrow, you idiot."

Myrrh slumped back on the couch, her gears fully working as she thought it over. She unconsciously bit her nails on the process.

Finally, she sighed and stood up to head over her desk. There were a lot of bigger problems in her hands right now than this mysterious dude.

"Alright. Schedule a Zoom meeting to introduce him to the other kids."

This might not be a good idea but it's the only option they have at the moment, unless they want the someone else from the USC Core to take over the PR and Comms department. Jeon Wonwoo, the executive president, would surely love that; he's been on Myrrh's tail for a long time now, seemingly waiting for her to screw up.

"Q?" She called out again.

Her friend faced her, confused at her change of tone.

She sounded like she has given up.

"This.. this will be over soon, right?"

At this point, she could only hope.


End file.
